Crazy! Crazy! Crazy! OOOOH! AKA: Randomness!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: What happens when me, my bff, and her little brother get transported to the world of PJO, right after the Lost Hero ends? Randomness! Most likely will become a crossover, not sure yet! R&R please, flames will be laughed at! DISCONTINUED FOR SUCKINESS AND MAY BE REWRITTEN.
1. In which we find Drew's a horrid singer

**I got bored, so I decided to see what happens when Me(Annie), a demigod mix of Aphrodite, Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena, my friend(July), a daughter of Kronos, and her brother (Alex), mixed son of Zeus, Ares, and Hephaestus, go to camp half blood after reading PJO and The Lost Hero... Oh I don't own PJO, Heros of Olympus, Butterfinger, The campfire Song song or, sadly, Caf-Pow!**

* * *

"_We have only two voices among us, and yet, there's a third voice, a voice in disguise!_"

Sang the three friends as they walked randomly around. Well two of them sang. July, a girl with straight black hair, gold eyes, and a caffeine addiction, was slurping a Caf-Pow. Like she always does.

"_You'll be hearing a trio and not a duet, if you listen with both of your-_" Then the boy, Alex, Interrupted their song.

"Hey, look at the top of that hill! Is that a pine tree? With gold fleece on the lowest branch?" They all looked toward each other, grinned, and ran up the hill. They went over with no problems.

"Yes! We're demigods! We're demigods! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" The two girls, Annie and July, jumped up and down in circles. Their screams drew the attention of the whole camp, bringing them running up the hill.

"Yo peeps!" greeted Annie, a twelve year old girls with straight Ash blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes. "Oh, that sounds good right now. Anyone have any peeps?" She asked the crowd. "No? Oh well."

"I think I might be related to Ares, you know, because I have that problem..." Mused Alex, a boy with blue eyes and short blonde hair. He then randomly pulled out a sword and pointed it at Annie. "Aaauuugh!" He stood there glaring at Annie.

"Now Alex, how many times have I told you not to do that to me?" He cowered back. "You know what happens next." She slapped him in the leg.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Oh, we know where Percy is!" shouted July and Annie together, finally addressing the camp. "He's at-" Began Annie.

"The Roman-" Added July.

"Camp Half-blood!" They finished together. "That should sound familiar to you, doesn't it Jason?" Annie turned her attention to Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Behind the kids, Chiron did a face palm.

"Um, who are you, and how did you know about the Roman camp?" Asked Chiron.

"Oh, haven't we introduced ourselves?" Asked Annie. "I'm Annie, that's July, and that's Alex. As far as how we know about Roman camp half-blood, we have our sources. No spoilers. Let's just say we know all your deepest secrets. Mwahahahahahah!" They laughed evilly together as thunder and lightning came from the storm clouds that randomly appeared.

"Now you all think we're freaks, right?" Asked July. They nodded. "Yes, my top 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 goal has been achieved!"

"So, how long till campfire?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, five minutes." Replied Leo.

"Sweetness."

* * *

_Five minutes Later..._

"Lets gather around the campfire

And sing our campfire song

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong

But it'll help if you just sing along"

"Hey, why are we the only ones singing? Oh, Alex, check above your head lately?" Alex glanced above his head. There was a fiery hammer above it.

"Sweet! I'm a fire user!" He made flames shoot out of his hands.

"Fire battle?" Challenged Leo.

"Oh yeah." Then they went into an all out fire war.

"Go Leo!" Cheered Annie, July, and everyone else. Turned out Alex was the winner though.

"Boo! Boo!" Screamed July and Annie at Alex as he came to sit down.

"Why are you booing me?" He asked.

"Leo is cooler." Then Annie and July started whispering to each other.

"Oh yeah? Watch this. Flame On!" Alex shot into the air faster than lightning. Then he was zapped by lightning and came hurtling down to earth, yet arrived unscratched. "that was interesting." Exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah...So anyway, here I am! Who's the lucky cabin?" July pulled a cd player out of nwhere and pressed play. Music started playing.

"_Hey nonny nonny is it you_?" Annie sang as she ponted to the Ares cabin. No one answered. "Ya'll need scripts? Here you go." She handed everyone in camp a sheet of pare with song lyrics on it. "Let's try it from the top!

"Hey nonny nonny is it you?" She pointed to the Ares cabin.

"Hey nonny nonny nonny no!" They screamed back.

"Hey nonny nonny is it you?" She pointed to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Hey nonny nonny nonny no!" They screamed back.

"Hey nonny nonny is it you or you or you or you or-"

"Nonny neeny noony...What?" Asked another random cabin.

"Close enough!" Shouted Annie

"Someone's being bashful, that's no way to be, not with me, can't you see? That I am just as embarrassed as you? And I can understand you point of view...

I've always been...

SHY!

I confess it I'm,

SHY!

Can't you guess that this

Confident air

Is a mask that I wear

Cause I'm Shy?

And you may be...

SURE!

Way down deep I'm...

DEMURE!

Though some people I know

Might deny it

At bottom I'm

QUIET!

And pure...

I'm aware that it's wrong

To be meek as I am

My chances may pass me by!

I pretend to be strong!

But as weak as I am,

all I can do is try

I really...

TRY!

Though I'm frightened and

SHY!

And despite the impression I give,

I confess that I'm living, a lie...

Because I'm actually terribly, timid...

and HORRIBLY!

Shy...

I'm fishing for cabin mates!"

"She fishing for cabin mates!" Chorused the camp.

"I'm gonna lookin every brook!" Continued Annie.

"She's gonna look in every brook!" Chorused the camp.

But how much longer must I wait...

With Baited, Breath and Hoooook

(Small bit of music)

And that is WHY!

Thouugh I'm painfully SHY!

I'm insane to know which cabin?

You cabin?

"Not I cabin" Chorused the Demeter cabin.

"Then which cabin? Where, cabin, and When cabin

I couldn't be tenser

So let's get this done, now!

Get on with the fun now!

I am one Caaaaaaabiiiiiiiin!" Yelled Annie.

"They lady is one cabin..." Chorused camp.

"SHY!" They all finished.

Then Alex, and all other middle school aged boys in the camp, fainted.

"July, why'd the creeps faint?"

"IDK. Did you just call Alex a creep?" July asked Annie.

"Yes."

"Good. Alex, why'd you faint?"

"Because Annie has the Aphrodite blessing." Replied Alex, who magically awakened. And fainted again.

"I have a cabin? This I gotta see. Drew could I have your mirror with a picture of-I mean, your mirror?" Asked Annie. Drew glared at her and handed her a mirror. Their were snickers from the crowd because it had a picture of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **(AKA, Justin Beiber)** on it. Surrounded by hearts. And with smudges of what looked like lipstick. "Well, I don't look half bad, if I do say so my self. That just leaves you July. Who do you think your godly parent is? Hermes?"

"That'd be awesome! I'd get to watch the Stoll brothers pranks _in person_!" The Stoll brothers started inching back to their cabin.

"I agree, it is late. Time for bed-Wait July's getting claimed!" Declared Annie. Above July's head was a Clock and scythe.

"Sweet! Anyone know who it is?" Asked an over excited July.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! I know!" Squealed Annie, squirming in her seat.

"Anyone? Does anyone know?" July asked as she searched the crowd.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

By now the symbol had faded.

"Are you positive you don't know? Absolutely positive? Fine, Annie, name that god!"

"Actually it's Titan. All hail July, daughter of Kronos!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Maybe I'll update again, maybe not...JK, let's keep moving...**

* * *

"She's part Titan, get her!" Screamed random unclaimed camper number 24. The crowd surged forwards to attack July, when they were stopped by a wall of water, which suddenly formed hands and started slapping the living daylights out of everyone. Percy popped up out of nowhere.

"Woah. Hey, everyone, where's Annabeth?" He exclaimed.

"Looking for you, Percy! You're not supposed to be back yet! Son of Neptune isn't out yet!" She slapped him so hard that he went flying back to the Roman camp, his memories slapped out of him. All the way around the world, you could hear his OOOOOOOWWWWW! The other campers were in shock.

"Do you realize what you just did?" They asked.

"Yeah, we sent that kelphead back where he belongs until Son of Neptune comes out!" Replied Alex, July, and Annie at the same time.

"Why?"

"So we'd have a good story! Duh!"

"How'd you even do that wave thing? You're a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Just a hobby of mine! Anyway, back on subject, any one of you tries to lay a finger on July, you get slapped by my water hands. Got that?"

"And if any one of you lay a finger on my caf-pow, I'll see how much this daughter of a Titan can do!" Screamed July.

"If any one of you lay a finger on my butterfinger, you get burned, got that?" Asked Alex.

"Okay let's go to bed!" giggled Annie.

"But Annie! I haven't used my $2,000 gift card for caf-pows yet! It expires in the morning!"

"Where do you get those, caf-pows-r-us?" Asked Travis-or was it Connor- Stoll.

"Why, do you shop there too?" Asked July.

"Okay, here's all your stuff in one magic bag!" Annie grinned as she handed July a black and gold shoulder bag, Alex a black and teal backpack, and kept a pink and white polkadot shoulder bag for herself.

"Thanks!" Shrieked July as she rushed off to caf-pows-r-us. She came back with a caf-pow in her hands.

"BTW Annie, can I stay with you in the Aphrodite cabin. Remember that list..."

"Oh yeah! Sure, let's go!"

* * *

**What's the list? What's gonna happen? Why did I post this? All your answers will be answered, next chapter. JK I'm just kidding you, there's still more!...**

* * *

_Next Morning..._

"All set Annie?" Asked July

"The dying cat is in the coffin. I repeat, the dying cat is in the coffin." Whispered Annie into a pretend walkie talkie.

"Oh, just press the button...Now!" Ordered July. All of a sudden, Drew singing a song by _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_**(AKA: Justin Beiber) **in the shower was broadcasted all over camp, in speakers Annie and July had set up the night before.

"Ohh wooaah (3x)

You know you love me,I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You want my love, You want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing

Were just friends, What are you saying

Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ohhh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe, we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And im in pieces, Baby fix me

And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown

And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine"

Shrieked Drew. Her singing was so terrible, I would prefer to listen to a dying animal.

"Where's the dying cat?" Screamed Alex from in the Hephaestus cabin. All the windows in camp broke also. Anyone who wasn't awake yet was jolted up, then wished they were still sleeping. When Drew finally stopped, everyone pretended nothing happened.

"Okay July, you'll unplug the speakers before my shower in fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah, sure, mm-hmmm..." Mumbled July, who was reading _The Red Pyramid_.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

_Gotta work fast! _Thought Alex. He hastily put the finishing touches on his masterpiece, A working model of Happy the Dragon, or as he's more commonly known as, Festus the Dragon! Alex hastily plugged some extra cords into him, and pressed a button.

"Everyone report to the amphitheater right now!" He screamed. Surprisingly, everyone came. Five minutes, later, singing started coming out of the dragon's to Drew's singing, it was some of the most beautiful, melodious singing the camp had ever heard.

"Whenever I feel afraid

I hold my head erect

And whistle a happy tune

So no one will suspect

I'm afraid.

While shivering in my shoes

I strike a careless pose

And whistle a happy tune

And no one ever knows

I'm afraid.

The result of this deception

Is very strange to tell

For when I fool the people

I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune

And ev'ry single time

The happiness in the tune

Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave

And the trick will take you far.

You may be as brave

As you make believe you are

You may be as brave

As you make believe you are"

Then everyone rushed back to their cabins and pretended nothing happened.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"-and did you hear how good that dragon sang?" Annie heard one camper say to another as she walked around.

"Actually, I heard that Alex rigged it to broadcast whoever was in the shower-"

"Pardon my interruption, but when did this dragon sing?" Asked a very confused Annie.

"Bout fifteen minutes ago."

"That's all I need to know." Replied Annie as she stormed off towards the lake, where Alex and July were having a splash contest. She used her amazing water powers to drag them both over to her. "I thought you unplugged the speakers!" She screamed at them, drawing the attention of the whole camp. She has a loud voice. "You broadcasted my singing to EVERYONE at camp!"

"Well, we had to heal the damage done by Dre-I mean that other person!" Alex and July screamed back. Annie thought about that for a minute.

"True. At least I know I sing better than Drew! Everyone does." She happily exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have said that!" Mumbled July, because, it just so happened that Drew was right behind Annie.

"What do you mean by, 'everyone sings better than Drew'?"

"I mean, your sing sounds like a dying cat mixed with a dying chicken and a person being eaten alive!" She exclaimed brightly.

"I do not!" Drew protested.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Ugh, let's solve this the easy way, and have a sing-off! Just you and me. We'll call Zeus, Hades, and Hera to judge!"

"But Olympus is closed!" Protested someone in the crowd.

"Not to me!" She pressed something on her I-phone, and poofed away. She came back thirty minutes later, with Zeus, Hades, and Hera. "Told you I could get them! Now, let's go get ready!" She poofed away, bringing Alex and July with her.

* * *

**Me:Now this is the real end. I'm serious. Now, I'll only update this when I'm bored, unless I get reviews. I don't know if flames count! Now, if you want to read what happens, review. TTFN! Oh, I might bring in other book series or Movies also, so include suggestions in reviews...**

**Annie: Oh, also, whoever can gues the name of the two songs I sang, and what they're from, will possibly get a Character for a chapter, and help choose what other book/Movie/TV show I bring in. You'll fing ones I've seen/read on my profile. Have fun!**

**July: Also, bring me back a caf-pow!**

**Alex: Here's the thing for your character:**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Age:**

**Height/Weight:**

******Book/Movie/TV** show you want to bring in:

**Favorite/Least favorite character from that Book/Movie/TV show(Eg. Favorite: Connie. Least Favorite: Kullervo.)**

**What you are(Demigod, Jedi, companion, silver tounge, ect.):**

**What ever goes with the things listed above(Godly parent, Lightsaber color, your group of creatures, ect.):**

**Anything I forgot:**

**Annie: As I was saying, TTFN and Have fun!**


	2. In which Annie and Drew have a singoff

**Annie: I'm Baaaaaaaaack! Okay, yeah, if you're wondering why I'm not updating my other stories, it's because I'm at a creativity block. Not the same as writers block. Anyway, I'm back to my story of boredom! Hmmm, that's a good title, should I change it? **

**Alex: Who are bringing in to help you?**

**Annie: I'm bringing in my friend Lilly! Submitted by** TheWorldBookGirl **The only person who answered the poll! Or even reviewed! BTW,** TheWorldBookGirl, **I haven't read the Young Wizards book, and you never replied on what you want to change it to, so, sorry...**

**July: Get on with the story!**

**Annie: Okay, I'll stop my 4:05 PM rambling and get on with it...**

* * *

_Last week: _We discovered that Annie, July, and Alex are freaks, that Drew is a horrible singer, and that I know lot's of Broadway songs.

_Today: _We do the sing-off with Drew...and Meet Lilly!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any songs in this chapter. Or, sadly, PJO. Or July. Or Alex. *Sigh*

_Copyright: _But, I do own, Myself(Annie), Bunker 6, and a tie-dye Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat shirt.

* * *

**Annie: On we go...**

* * *

_In Bunker 6 (I just made that up)..._

"Where are we?" Asked Alex, staring at the pink room that they had poofed into

"Bunker 6...my secret place! Only mixed Demigods can get in!"

"A whole fridge full of caf-pows!" shrieked July, immediately making a beeline for the said fridge.

"Yup. Now, here's the plan..." She called July and Alex into a huddle.

_In the Aphrodite cabin..._

"OMG! I can't believe that-that-that girl had the nerve to challenge me! Me!" shrieked Drew.

"It's okay Drew, you'll be fabulous!" replied her closest half-sister, a teenager named Sadie, who had gorgeous hazel eyes and Shiny, silvery blonde hair down to her waist.

"You're right. What's that?" Drew asked as a paper airplane flew in the window. "What! We have to do 3 songs?" Drew gasped.

"Let me see!" Yelled Sadie, ripping the pare airplane from her hands. "One helpful song, one duet, and one solo? What the heck is a helpful song?" Then, Bellatrix, a girl with mane of tangled strawberry blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and one of the most tomboyish girls in the Ares cabin came in.

"Drew I need help!"

"With what?" asked Drew, inspecting Bellatrix's muddy, ripped, and stained clothes with disgust.

"You know Tison?"

"That Hephaestus kid? Let me guess, you have a crush on him?"

"Is it that obvious?" Bellatrix asked nervously.

"Only to us Aphrodite girls. Now what does Tison like?"

"I don't really know...He was talking to Trixie yesterday..." Trixe was another Aphrodite girl who was very girly. Almost more girly than Drew! Note almost.

"Hmmm..." Mused Sadie whispered something in her ear. "Perfect!" Yelped Drew. "Don't worry Bellatrix, we'll have Tison staring at you soon enough...along with half the boys at camp!"

_The amphitheater..._

"Welcome, to, for want of a better title, The Sing Off!" Yelled a man by the name of Bob. "The rules are: Each contestant must do a solo, a helpful song, and a duet. First, the contestants must present their partners for their duet!" Drew Stepped forward with Sadie.

"This is my half-sister Sadie, and she's my partner!" Exclaimed Drew into the mic. Then Annie stepped forward and pressed a button on her I-pod. A Fifteen year old girl with Reddish-brown hair and blue-grey eyes stepped forward. She was 5'8", so there was a distinct height difference between her and Annie, who was only 5'. The stranger was also holding a tub of marshmallow cream, and eating out of it with a spoon.

"Where the heck am I-Hey Annie!" greeted the newcomer.

"This is Lily, an unclaimed Demigod, and she's my partner!"

"What are you talking about Annie?" Asked a very confused Lily.

"I mean, this is camp half-blood, I'm doing number 2 on the list, and you're my duet partner!"

"You mean the list of things to do at different book settings? Okay!"

"Now, the first section is...Solo's!" Announced Bob. "The first contestant is...Drew!" Drew walked back onstage wearing a bubblegum pink halter top, a white miniskirt, and sparkly black ballet flats. "Ready when you are!" She told the Apollo cabin, who were providing music.

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm darn precious

And heck yeah, I'm the most beautiful princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever

And she can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me (Now way!)

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend (No way, now way)

Hey, hey!

The crowd cheered, apparently Drew sounded better out of the shower.

"Now for Annie!" Announced Bob. Annie leapt onstage in a Moss green medieval style dress with gold trim.

They all lived happily happily happily ever after

The couple is happily leaving the chapel eternally tied

As the curtain descends there is nothing but loving and laughter

When the fairy tale ends the heroin's always a bride

Ella the girl of the cinders

Did the wash and the walls and the winders

But she landed a prince who was brawny and blue eyed and blond

Still I honestly doubt that she could ever have done it without that

Crazy lady with the wand-Cinderella had outside help

I've got no one but me

Fairy godmother, godmother, godmother where can you be?

I haven't got a fairy godmother. I haven't got a godmother.

I have a mother. A plain, ordinary woman.

Snow White was so pretty they tell us

That the queen was insulted and jealous

When the mirror declared that Snow White was the fairest of all

She was dumped on the border

But was saved by some men who adored her

Oh I grant you they were small

But there were 7 of them practically a regiment

I'm alone in the night

By myself not a dwarf not an elf not a goblin in sight

That girl had 7 little men working day and night just for her

Oh sure the queen gave her a poisoned apple...even so

She lived happily happily happily ever after

A magical kiss counteracted the apple eventually

Though I know I'm not clever I'll do what they tell me I hafta

I want some happily ever after to happen to me

Rapunzel had platinum tresses

That were double the length of her dresses

She was kept in a tower for years by a wicked old witch

Till one night in despair down

She scrambled by letting her hair down

That's what I call quite a switch

I wonder no it'll never hold

I'll be finished before I begin

And besides

I don't want to get out I want to get in

I wanna get into some happily, happily ever after}

I don't want to get out I want to get in

I want to get into some happily, happily, happily ever after

I want to walk happily out of the chapel eternally tied

For I know I'll never live happily ever after till after I'm a bride

Then I'll be happily happy

Yes, happily happy

And thoroughly

Annie dipped a curtsy and skipped offstage.

"Now for helpful songs!" Announced Bob. Someone in the audience raised their hand. "Yes, Random Unclaimed Camper Number 24?" Bob asked.

"What's a helpful song?"

"I have no idea! Anyway, this time, Annie is first!"

"Okay. Everyone, to the Hermes cabin!" Commanded Annie, who had somehow changed into s simple white sundress with green flowers, and a matching bandana holding her hair back. When they reached the said cabin, Annie opened the door. "Oh, this will never do! I want my friend Lilly to stay somewhere...sanitary until she's claimed!" Exclaimed Annie as she kicked a pair of underwear out of the way.

All right everyone, time to tidy things up

Come my little friends

As we all sing a happy little working song

Merry little voices clear and strong

Come and roll your sleeves up

So that we can pitch in

Cleaning crud up in the kitchen

As we sing along

And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub

As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain

Lug a hairball from the shower drain

To the gay refrain

Of a happy working song

Well keep singing without fail

Otherwise wed spoil it

Hosing down the garbage pail

And scrubbing up the toilet

Ooh!

How we all enjoy letting loose with a little

La-da-da-dum-dum

While were emptying the vacu-um

Its such fun to hum

A happy working song

Oo-ooh

A happy working song

Oh, how strange a place to be

Till Edward comes for me

My heart is sighing

Still, as long as I am here

I guess a new experience

Could be worth trying

Hey! Keep drying!

You could do a lot when you got

Such a happy little tune to hum

While you're sponging up the soapy scum

We adore each filthy chore

That we determine

So friends even though you're vermin

Were a happy working song

Singing as we fetch the detergent box

Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks

Sing along

If you cannot sing then hum along

As were finishing our happy working song!

Ah...wasn't this fun?

Everyone was amazed. The cabin was sparkling clean. The beds were made with clean sheets and pillow cases, the floor was swept and mopped, and everything was dusted.

"Well, Drew, let's see your helpful song!" Commanded Bob.

"Follow me!" Drew, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a clean white blouse, announced. The camp followed her to the Aphrodite cabin, where Bellatrix was waiting. "Now, here's what you have to do Bellatrix:

You must walk feminine

Talk feminine

Smile and beguile feminine

Utilize your femininity

That's what every girl should know, if she wants to catch a beau

Dance feminine

Glance feminine

Act shy and sigh feminine

Compliment his masculinity

That's what every girl should know, if she wants to catch a beau

Let him do the talking

Men adore good listeners

Laugh, but not too loudly (Haha)

If he should choose to tell a joke

Be radiant, but delicate

Memorize the rules of etiquette

Be demure, sweet and pure

Hide the real you

You must look feminine

Dress feminine

You're at your best feminine

Emphasize your femininity

That's what every girl should know

Femininity, femininity

That's the way to catch a beau

By the end of the number, Bellatrix had clean clothes on, her strawberry blonde hair was brushed and pulled back in a headband. The girls took a bow, and everybody went back to the amphitheater.

"Lastly, Duets!"Announced Bob. "Drew and Sadie, you're up!" Drew and Sadie came up in matching sky-blue Dresses-(**Bold=Drew **_Italics=Sadie _Normal=Both)

Sisters

Sisters

There were never such devoted sisters

**Never had to have a chaperone "No, sir"**

_I'm there to keep my eye on her_

Caring

Sharing

Every little thing that we are wearing

**When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome**

_She wore the dress and I stayed home_

All kinds of weather

We stick together

The same in the rain or sun

Two different faces

But in tight places

We think and we act as one

**Those who've **

**Seen us**

**Know that not a thing could come between us**

Many men have tried to split us up but no one can

_Lord help the mister _

_Who comes between me and my sister_

**And Lord help the sister**

**Who comes between me and my man**

The half-sisters took a bow and skipped back to their seats.

"Lastly, Annie and Lilly!" The girls stepped onstage. Lilly was dressed like a cow boy, her hair pulled shoved inside a cowboy hat, and Annie was dressed like Annie Oakley. (**Bold=Annie **_Italics=Lily_)

**Anything you can do,**

**I can do better.**

**I can do anything**

**Better than you.**

_No, you can't. _

**Yes, I can.** _No, you can't._

**Yes, I can**. _No, you can't._

**Yes, I can,**

**Yes, I can!**

_Anything you can be_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

**No, you're not.** _Yes, I am._

**No, you're not.** _Yes, I am._

**No, you're NOT!** _Yes, I am._

_Yes, I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge_

_With a single cartridge._

**I can get a sparrow**

**With a bow and arrow.**

_I can live on bread and cheese._

**And only on that?**

_Yes_.

**So can a rat!**

_Any note you can sing_

_I can sing higher._

**I can sing any note**

**Higher than you.**

_No, you can't. (High)_

**Yes, I can.** (**Higher**) _No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I can. **(**Higher**) _No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I can.** (**Higher**) _No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I can.** (**Higher**) No, you can't. (Higher)

**Yes, I CAN! **(**Highest**)

_How can you sing that high?_

**I'm a girl!**

_Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

**I can say anything**

**Softer than you.**

_No, you can't. (Softly)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer)** _No, you can't. (Softer)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer)** _No, you can't. (Softer)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer)**

**YES, I CAN! (Full volume)**

_I can drink my liquor_

_Faster than a flicker._

**I can drink it quicker**

**And get even sicker!**

_I can open any safe._

**Without bein' caught?**

_Sure._

**That's what I thought-**

**you crook!**

_Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

**I can hold any note**

**Longer than you.**

_No, you can't._

**Yes, I can** _No, you can't._

**Yes, I can** _No, you can't._

**Yes, I can**

**Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**CA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)**

_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

_Anything you say_

_I can say faster_

**I can say anything**

**Faster than you.**

_No, you can't. (Fast)_

**Yes, I can. (Faster) **_No, you can't. (Faster)_

**Yes, I can. (Faster)** _Noyoucan't. (Faster)_

**YesIcan! (Fastest)**

_I can jump a hurdle._

**I can wear a girdle.**

_I can knit a sweater._

**I can fill it better!**

_I can do most anything!_

**Can you bake a pie?** No.

**Neither can I.**

_Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter._

**I can sing anything**

**Sweeter than you.**

No, you can't. (Sweetly)

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter) **_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)** _No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)** _No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_

**Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)**

**Yes, I can!** _No, you can't!_

"Now, please wait while the Judges decide the winner!" Everyone looked around and was surprised to see Zeus Hades and Hera.

"I told you they would judge!" Exclaimed Annie.

* * *

**Annie: That's All Folks...**

**Lilly: Anyone have some Marshmallow cream?**

**Annie: Here you go!**

**Lilly: Thanks! *Begins to leave***

**Alex, July, and Annie: Wait!**

**Annie: I've decided to let you stay for another chapter! As long as you submit another Book/Movie/TV show to bring on! Please!**

**July and Alex: Please!**

**Lilly; I don't know...**

**Annie: I'll give you a 2 ton vat of Marshmallow cream!**

**Lilly: Okay!**

**July, Alex and Annie: YAY!**

**Everyone else: Uh-Oh**

**Annie: Also, I'm suffering from Songficidis, so if you have anysongs you want me put in here, I'll see if I can fit them in. TTFN! **


	3. In which we find I love Doctor Who

**Annie: I'm back!**

**Lilly: So am I! *Starts eating 2 ton vat of Marshmallow cream***

**Alex: So am I!**

**July: So am I! Hey, why was I last?**

**Annie: IDK**

**July: Well, get on with the story! I wanna see the results!**

**Annie: *Mischievous smile* Okay!**

**Alex: Why are you smiling like that?**

**Annie: I have some tricks up my sleeve...*Whispers to Lilly***

**Lilly: *Mischievous smile* Okay**

**Everyone else: Uh-Oh**

**Annie and Lily: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! On with the story!**

* * *

_Last Week: _We discovered anything Lily can do, Annie can do better (With the exception of making pies) (**Lily: Hey! Annie: It's just a song!) **and that Drew doesn't like Jason's girlfriend. **Alex: That's a well known fact!**

_This week: _We discover who wins the sing off, everyones strange addictions, and that We are crazy.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, 39 clues, Scooby-Doo, Alagaesia goes crazy, Any songs, PJO, July, or Alex, or sadly, Caf-Pow. Or Marshmallow cream *Sigh* I don't own very much

_Copyright:_ I do own Myself(Annie), Bunker 6, and a G2K Once Upon a Mattress script.

* * *

"The judges have reached their decisions!" Announced a man by the name of Bob.

"The winner is Drew!" Announced Zeus. The audience, with the exception of Alex, July, Lily, and Annie, cheered. Alex, July, Lily, and Annie just stood there shocked.

"Well, I guess we know who the better singer is, don't we Annie" Asked Drew. Then she walked away.

"Somethings fishy about this..." Annie mused.

"It might be my tuna sandwich!" Piped in July.

"No, I mean, we all heard Drew sing this morning, right?" asked Annie. Everyone but Lily nodded.

"Drew sang for you?" Asked Lily, who was still eating marshmallow cream.

"No, we just attached speakers in the shower. You wanna hear how she sounded?"

"NO!"

"Okay! So, who thinks Drew cheated?"

"Even if I did cheat sweetie, you'd never find proof!" Declared Drew, walking up to them.

"You wanna bet?"

"Don't make anymore bets you're gonna lose!" Retorted Drew. Annie looked around.

"How about I find proof that you cheated by Sunset?" Annie asked.

"Sure. Be prepared to loose!" Drew stalked away.

"How're you gonna find proof in two hours?" Asked Alex, who hasn't spoken this whole chapter. Annie went and examined a cord on the ground.

"Found it!" They ran to the Amphitheater, where they were presenting Drew with her trophy.

"Stop! We found the proof you wanted Drew!"

"Yeah right." Drew scoffed.

"We did! Will Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, Lord Hades, and Drew please follow me?" She started following the cord she examined earlier, and left the others to follow her.

* * *

_10 min. later_

"As you can see, this cord is attached to a sound mixer." Stated Annie.

"So?" Asked Zeus, irritated by following a couple of young mortals around.

"We are not _that_ young!" Protested Lilly.

"What?" Asked everyone else, excluding Annie.

"Zeus said he was irritated by following a couple of young mortal girls around! We are not young!"

"I didn't say that." Retorted Zeus nervously.

"But I heard it!" Protested Lily. Annie walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. "Oooooh. This is being narrated?"

"Yes. By my friend Bob. Say hi Bob!"

Hi Bob.

"You are weird." Stated Hades, who hasn't spoken the whole story.

"Thank you!" Responded Lilly and Annie, while the others, excluding July and Alex, gave them strange looks.

"Can we get on with this? I'm due at Olympus in ten minutes!" Screamed Hera, at her wits end from all the useless conversation.

"Right, the cord. Lily, will you please tell the viewers why the cord is important?" Asked Annie.

"Gladly. The cord is important, because it was attached to the mic Drew was using, and the sound mixer, so it made her voice sound better than it really is!"

"Can you prove this?" Asked Drew apprehensively.

"Yup." Lilly put a disc into a computer that Annie made appear by pressing a button on her I-Phone. A video popped up on the screen. It showed Drew talking to a kid from the Apollo cabin.

_Video_

"Now, you're gonna bug the mic to make me sound better than I am, right?" Video drew asked in her charm speaking voice.

"Sure..."Replied the kid in a dreamy voice.

"Good!" Video Drew walked away.

_End video_

As they had been watching the video, two Ares kids in police man uniforms walked up and handcuffed Drew.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"So Drew cheated in a contest being judged by the gods just so she wouldn't be beat by a middle schooler?" Asked Hades, Hera, and Zeus.

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Exclaimed Drew.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take her away!" Declared July. The Ares kids led Drew away.

"Bye Hades, Zeus, and Hera!" Annie pressed a button on her I-phone and the Olympians vanished in a puff of smoke. "Bye everyone else!" Annie pressed another button and Her, Lilly, July, and Alex poofed back to bunker 6.

* * *

_In Bunker 6_

In Bunker 6, now remodeled to suit the crazy, weird, and strange people using it, the kids were snacking, on, well, whatever they wanted. So, Lilly was eating Marshmallow cream like there's no tomorrow, July slurped her Caf-Pow at one large size per minute, Alex had discovered his addiction to M'n'Ms and was thinking, and Annie was daydreaming.

"I've been thinking," Began Alex.

"Oh no! Alex has been thinking! Run for your life!" Shouted July, on a mega sugar high. "if Lilly is addicted to Marshmallow cream, I'm addicted to M'n'Ms and July is addicted to Caf-Pow, why doesn't Annie have a strange addiction?" Asked Alex, not bothered by July's comment.

"Oh, I have an addiction!" Replied Annie. "You just don't know what it is." She smiled mischievously.

"Tell us!" chorused The others.

"Okay! Carmel cream pudding!" She pressed something on her I-phone and a box of the said snack was in her lap.

"So, now what?" Asked Lily.

"Well, I have a present for you-" began Annie.

"WHAT?" Screamed Lily.

"A magic I-Phone."

"What can it do?"

"Everything. Watch!" Annie pressed something and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Voldemort poofed in, in a puff of gold smoke. "Voila! I brought in Some of my favorite and Least favorite characters of all time!" Declared Annie.

"But, you forgot two people!" Exclaimed Lily. In poofed Ginny Weasly and Bellatrix Lestrange. "You killed Dobby!" Screamed Lily. Then she pressed a button on her I-phone and made Bellatrix fall into a pit filled with knives. And Piranhas. And angry house elves with carving knives. With Justin Beiber music blaring. Then out of nowhere Justin Beiber appeared. "And I was like Baby, baby, baby ohhh!" He shrieked in his girly voice.

"Aaaaaah! It's _He-who-must-not-be-named_!" Yelped Annie.

"I'm_ He-who-must-not-be-named_!" Protested Voldy.

"No, you're Voldemort. Or Voldy. Or Voldymuffin. Or Moldymuffin. Whichever you prefer!"

"No, I'm_ He-who-must-not-be-named_!"

"No, the creep who sings like a girl is!" Retorted Annie.

"Did you just say I sing like a girl?" Asked_ He-who-must-not-be-named (Justin Beiber)._

"Basically."

"How hurtful! I'm gonna cry to one of my fangirls now!"_ He-who-must-not-be-named _poofed away in tears. Meanwhile, Lily was shouting at Bellatrix, "Now you know how it feels to be Dobby when you killed him! You will suffer forever!" While the other Harry Potter characters stood there freaked out.

"She's so weird!" Whispered Hermione.

"Thanks!" Shouted Lily, obviously hearing Hermione's comment.

Annie, coming over to Voldemort, exclaimed, "I have the perfect nickname for you!"

"What?" Asked Voldemort apprehensively, since he had seen what they did to Bellatrix.

"Morty!"

"Morty?" Asked Voldemort, or now Morty, in disbelief.

"You heard me, Morty."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. Alex, look it up!" commanded Annie.

"Let's see...It means settlement on the moor!" Recited Alex.

"That's perfect because he lives on the Malfoy's moor now, right?"

"Well, I...uh...well..." Stuttered Voldemort. Finally one of the other Harry Potter characters spoke.

"How did you know where _You-Know-Who _lives?" Asked Ron in awe. "The Order of the Phoenix doesn't even know!"

"Thanks a lot Ron! Now they all know about The Order!" Exclaimed Ginny, slapping Ron upside the head.

"Eh, we already knew about it!" Said July.

"I have a nickname for Bellatrix!" Exclaimed Lilly, walking over to the group.

"What?" Asked July.

"Trixie! It means bringer of joy!"

"What?" Screeched Bellatrix, or, now, Trixie, from her pit of doom. "I'm not a bringer of joy! I bring death and torture! How dare you give such an insulting nickname!" Lily rolled her eys and press a button on her IPhone, so a soundproof glass roof went over Trixie's pit.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Asked July, bouncing slightly from all the caffeine she'd had. Annie, Lilly, Alex, and July went into a huddle. After some random shouts of, "Pie!" "Cake!" "Marshmallow Cream!" "Caf-pow!" "Carmel Cream Pudding!' and "MnM's!" They came out of their huddle.

"Well?" Asked Hermione, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Let me bring you up to speed. We know nothing. Now you are up to speed." Declared Alex in a ridiculous and totally fake French accent.

"Then what was that shouting random foods about?" Asked Ron. "You made me hungry!"

"We got hungry. And bored. And mffphmmfphmf" Said Annie, her mouth being covered by July.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Harry, finally talking.

"If you get her rambling she might start on...something that would be a new kind of torture..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Asked Morty, excited upon hearing the word torture. Annie glared at him and pressed a button on her IPhone. A hole appeared under Morty, and he fell into it. Obviously.

"Where'd _You-Know-Who _go?" Asked Luna.

"You mean Morty? He fell into the labyrinth I call under my bed. I think there's a monster under there. I named him Snortimer!" Annie replied, prying July's hand off. "Now, we need a more entertainment."

"I got it!" Exclaimed Lilly. She pressed another button, and in dropped Alistair Oh, and Dan Cahill. Dan showing off his awesome ninja skills. Then Annie pressed a button and Amy Cahill and Isabel Kabra poofed in, glaring at each other for reasons unknown to anyone who hasn't read 39 clues. Which are really good books. You should try them. Especially if you like spies. And-

_Bob!_

Right. Where was I...Oh yeah, the Cahills and nemesis's.

"Yes! I'm out of jail! Freedom!" Shrieked Isabel. She started running away. Then a cage magically appeared around her. "Stupid authoress." She grumbled.

"I prefer to be called weird, insane, or totally Doctor Who addicted!" Annie replied brightly.

"What's Doctor-mffphmpfmhfmfmmf" Started ever curious Amy, her mouth suddenly covered by Alex and Julys hands.

"DON'T ASK!" They yelled. But it was too late.

"You haven't heard of Doctor Who?" Asked Annie. "Figures you don't, cause like, no body in the US has...Anyway, Doctor who is a British Sci-fi show about The Doctor. The Doctor is a timelord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. He's 909 years old, and travels through time and space inside a funny blue box.-"

"But The Angels are approaching and the front door is locked!" Cut in Alex. Then Annie and Alex both burst in hysterics rolling on the floor. Everyone else just stared at them.

Finally getting annoyed by their insane laughter, Luna pointed her wand at them and muttered, "Stupefy." Then she looked at the others, who were staring at her. "What, I'm not allowed to have evil moments?"

"Well, you haven't before..." Muttered Ron.

"So, this story is totally OOC!" Luna exclaimed. "Whatever that means...Anyway, I can do whatever I want, even if it's unusual for me! It says so on that rule list!" She explained, gesturing to a list no one had noticed before pinned to the wall.

"Let me see that," July read the list. "Oh no. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO ASK?" She screamed at Amy. "It was just a question..." Amy muttered.

"The question that got her back into totally obsessed mode! Look at rule 42!" She shoved the list in Amy's face.

"Rule 42...All good guys must wear a fez...and call it cool...What's that got to do with-mffphm mff" Amy was once again cut off by July, who whispered, "Don't say it, or they'll wake up."

"I think they did...or they sleepwalked away. Which would be awesome!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Actually, it would be impossible for them to sleep walk when under stupefy, because it knocks them unconscious, not asleep. Haven't you read The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3?" Asked Hermione.

"Wait, they make textbooks for magic? Awesome! I could be Dan the Awesome!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Wait, you're not wizards?" Asked Ginny, talking for the first time.

"No. We're Cahills! Not wizards! What kind of a name is that anyway?" Asked Dan. Amy facepalmed.

"Dan, I think they mean they're real live witches and wizards." Said Amy slowly.

"Hey, we're not _all _magical peoples! Lily, Alex, Annie and I happen to be kick-butt awesome demigods. Or demititans!"

"You mean like Percy Jackson?" Asked Amy.

"No! Of course not! We're much awesomer!"

"So you could teach me how to use an awesome sword?" Asked Dan.

"Actually, I think Lily would like to do that, you are her favorite character after all." Said July.

"Where is Lily anyway?" Asked Ginny.

"Over there." Said July pointing over her shoulder to where Lily was beating up Alistair for no apparent reason. Deciding to stop, she walked back over to the group.

"I heard you guys, and yes, I would love to teach Dan how to use a sword! Anyone else wanna learn from the master?" Asked Lily. Ginny raised her hand. "Great! I get to train two of the most awesome characters of ll times to be more awesome!" Lily giggled as she dragged Dan and Ginny to the arena. I think the two characters were regretting what they said...

...

...

...

...

...

_BOB!_

Fine. Anyway, a few seconds later, Annie and Alex ran back in, dragging a man in a fez and bowtie behind them. Hermione stared at the man thoughtfully.

"We heard something about the Master, so we got the Doctor!" Panted Annie, out of breath.

"That was just Lily, Annie." Explained Amy, since July was to busy banging her head against the wall.

"Lily is the Master? Why? Whyyyyyyyyy?" Cried Annie.

"What's so bad about the Master?" Asked Amy, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Hermione. Before Alex could explain, the fez guy-

_DO NOT CALL HIM THE FEZ GUY!_

Well, you haven't introduced him yet!

_Right. Sorry. Carry on._

As I was saying, the fez guy interrupted.

"Would anyone mind telling me where I am?" He asked with a british accent.

"Who's he?" Asked Luna.

"This is the 11th Doctor! Also known as: The Oncoming Storm, the fez guy, someone she can trust, someone with a bowtie, Master, 'cause that's what K9 called him. I love K9. K9's cool. Too bad he's with Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane was cool though. I was watching this one episode, and Sarah-Jane and Rose are supposed to be doing something, then- mffphmmffmhmhpfhf" She was once again cut off by July's hand.

_I hate the hand._

_**So, it's your fault for being a Doctor Who geek.**_

_That's actually a compliment! Thanks!_

_**When will you get over Doctor Who?**_

_When I feel like it so...never!_

And you say I get distracted.

_Sorry. Carry on._

Thank you. As I was saying, July cut Annie off again.

"She really likes you." Explained July to The Doctor.

"How does she know so much about me?"

"Sources!" Annie exclaimed, once again coming free of The Hand.

"Is that like spoilers?"

"No, spoilers is River's thing. Mine is sources." She replied seriously.

"Since when?" Asked Alex.

"Todays Monday so...since now!"

"Okay..."

"Why did you drag me here?" Asked the Doctor, interrupting.

"They said something about the Master! Just my awesomely awesome friend though. Sorry. Well, actually I'm not sorry, because I actually got to be inside the TARDIS, and meet you, and Rory!" Said Annie.

"What about Amy and River?" Asked the Doctor. Annie narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like Amy and River. They irk me. They. Killed. The fez. Fezzes. Are. Cool." Annie growled.

"I did what?" asked Amy Cahill, finally talking again.

"Oh, not you!" Apologized Annie. "We were talking about Amelia Jessica Pond aka Amy Pond. She's traveling with the Doctor right now. Even if I don't like it. Unless...that could work...be right back!" She shouted, running out of the room.

"We'd better see what she's up to. Come on July!" Alex grabbed July and they ran after Annie.

"So..." Said the Doctor awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Said Harry.

"Is she always like that?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, we only just met her." Answered Harry.

"Of course!" Bursted Hermione, earning her many strange looks. "I meant, where I recognize him from!" She elaborated. "I have a muggle friend I've known since preschool, who is obsessed with this TV show called Doctor Who! Annie's 'sources' as she called it, are TV. This man," She gestured to The Doctor, "is the main character of the show!" Before the Doctor could say anything, Amy Pond came running through with an angry mob of fez wearing kids chasing her with...space guns (similar to River's) and Fish Custard. Amy ran behind the Doctor.

"Get these weirdos away from me! I will not eat another bowl of fish custard!" She shrieked.

"You will die by the system!" Screamed Annie, who they now noticed was leading the group. July walked up to her.

"I have questions, but the important one is this: What in the name of sanity have you got on your head? And what did Amelia do?"

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool. You sos sounded like River for a moment." Started Annie. "And, as I said before: She. Killed. The Fez."

"What's the system?" Asked Ron.

"You don't want to know." Growled Annie darkly while Alex looked scared out of his wits at the mention of 'The System.'

"Annie. Annie! Calm down. You can get the Doctor a new fez. No one has to die by...The System." July whispered the last part.

"Will someone _please _tell me where I am?" Asked The Doctor again.

"Bunker 6!" Replied Annie cheerfully. The Doctor gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Bunker 6, Camp Halfbood, long Island, New York, The United States, North America, Earth, 2011-mffphmfffffff" Sighed Annie as she was once again silenced by The Hand. Before she could murder July by...the System, Lily walked in with Ginny and Dan behind her, each with Swords, Bows and Arrows, and tubs of Marshmallow cream.

"I can now use a sword! I'm awesome!" Yelled Dan.

"I like archery." Ginny simply stated.

"A now we all like marshmallow cream!" They chorused.

"Cool! So...I guess Doctor has to leave now." Sighed Annie. "But first: Here's a new fez!" Annie giggled, placing the hat on the Doctor's head. "Oh my gosh he's wearing a fez!"

"Oh my gosh he's wearing a fez!" Interrupted Alex.

"Oh my gosh he's wearing a fez!"

"Ohmygoshhe'swearingafez!" The finished together.

"Now see ya!" Said Annie. "Maybe you'll come back-"

"If she remembers you!" Interrupted Alex. Annie and Alex burst out laughing again, so July borrowed Annie's IPhone and Amy and the Doctor disappeared. Coming out of her hysterics, Annie said,

"Alex, we should stop making random Chameleon Circuit references. These aren't even the best songs! The Big Bang Two is!"

"No no no, you have it wrong! Journey's End, is the best!" Argued Alex.

"The Big Bang 2!"

"Journey's End"

"Big Bang 2!"

"Journey's End!" They wen't arguing until Lily stepped in.

"Guys! Does it really matter?"

"Yes." They replied in synch.

"Then maybe you should-Oh crap! I need to get back! Mom's gonna kill me!" Lily shrieked. "I need to be home in five minutes!" She randomly pressed buttons on her IPhone, until her, Dan, and Ginny disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone stood staring, except for Alex and Annie, who were arguing again, until July got fed up with her friends.

"GUYS! There's only one way to settle this." July said.

"You don't mean-" Alex started.

"Yes, I do."

"More singing?" Asked Annie.

"Yes. The Big Bang 2 Journey's End song off competition!" July announced. "The BB2JESOC for short!" Everyone else in the room facepamled, knowing nothing good could come from this. Hopefully no one will be killed...

_Annie does not try to kill! Annie only tries to maim, or severely injure!_

_**What is it with you and references?**_

_IDK._

I'm ending the chapter now.

**July: And that ends this installation of CRAZY!**

**Annie: OH! YEAH! 17 pages on pages! I hope you appreciate all the typing I did!**

**Betty: You did? I did all the typing! **

**Annie: Details, details. And now we must say goodbye to our dear friend Lily.**

**Lily: Bye guys! I really gotta go now! *Walks away***

**Alex: Anyhoo, I think Annie has a little announcement to make.**

**Annie: Yes, yes I do. ANOTHER CONTEST! There are three hidden song lyrics in this chapter. Well, not exactly hidden, but anyway, the first person to find atleast two of them wins a spot in the story with their favorite characters blah blah blah...The one of them was kinda pointed out already so...yeah! Have fun!**

**July: Also, we-**

**Alex: Don't-**

**Annie: Own Doctor WHo *Sob***

**River: *Randomly pops in* Thank god *Pops out***

**Annie: She does that every time. Adios peoples!**


	4. Important Authors note!

**Wolfy: I come bearing news from, well, me, the authoress!**

**Everyone else: Good or bad?**

**Wolfy: Unfortunately, bad.**

**Everyone else: Aww. What is it?**

**Wolfy: Updates are probably gonna get very slow, because school started for me, and I'm in mostly honors classes, and on top of homework I'm doing this One Year Adventure novel thingy my mom found. (It's a lot harder than you'd think, but pretty fun!) I also have dance class and my Theater Group (We're taking one of last years shows Downtown in January :D)! And one week in Nov. and April I will not update at all, because I have to go straight from school to rehearsal, and rehearsal lasts until at least 10:00 pm. And I'm not sure about Jan. so I may or may not update then. I'm not saying I've been updating a lot, because I haven't, I'm just giving ya'll a heads up.**

**Random Reader: You actually have life?**

**Wolfy: Yes, I do? Now who let him in here? **

**Random Reader: I let myself in! Someone said there was cake!**

**Wolfy: Not for you! *Claps and muscular security guard dressed in what looks like camp armor drag Random Reader out***** Now where was I? Oh yeah! The Library isn't getting me some books fast enough, and I need them for the characters I'm bringing in, so that's another reason that's specific to this story. **So, until I get back into the groove of things, work out my schedule, updates will be slow, and come to a stop in Jan., One week in Nov., and one week in April. Anybody want to say something?

**Alex: I LOVE TRAIN BOMB SURVIVALS! WOO-HOO!**

**Wolfy: How did you get here? Go back to Little Big Planet 2!**

**Alex: Fine. *Walks away***

**Wolfy: Also, the only reason I can update now is because it's early release all this week. Then it switches to a normal schedule. :(**

**Percy: At least you don't have ADHD or Dyslexia.**

**Wolfy: I don't, but my older sister's friend has Dyslexia!**

**Shulie: Can you just get back to practicing now? Auditions aren't that far away**

**Wolfy: Why? So I can be you in School House Rock? Wait, how're you even here? You're not real!**

**Shulie: Oh. *Vanishes into smoke***

**Wolfy: Before we get invaded by singing cats who need me to practice, I'm gonna end this. Adios for now!**

**~Wolfy**

**P.S. Please don't report me for doing a chapter that's just an Authors Note. Lot's of people do this, I'm not the first.**


End file.
